Appreciating Natural Beauty 101
by Horsebot3000
Summary: Day one back at Greendale. It's the first time Annie's seen Jeff since their Biology final and she has an unexpected reaction.


**Appreciating Natural Beauty 101**

**A/N: I don't own Community, etc. Written in response to Engelen's comment on the Milady/Milord community about the scarcity of fics gushing over Jeff.**

* * *

Annie lets out a happy hum as she settles into her customary spot at the group's usual table, setting down her binder and lining up a neat row of purple pens. It's only been a few short weeks since their summer school biology final, but it finally feels like everything is back to normal now that a new year of classes is about to start. Well, at least as normal as things can get at Greendale.

The rest of the group filters in slowly, starting with Shirley armed with a batch of brownies to celebrate the start of a new school year.

"Hell-ooo Annie!" Shirley coos in excitement, as if she hasn't seen Annie for weeks and not just two days ago at Casa Trobed for movie night. "Did you see the plaque near the door?"

Annie nods. "I can't believe the Dean has mandated we get exclusive use of the study room this year _and_ went to the effort of getting a brass plaque made up announcing it!"

"It's because he loves Jeff," pipes up Pierce as he shuffles into the room to take his place, followed by Britta, Troy and Abed. "You know, in a _gay _way."

"Pierce! So much for your personal growth at summer court." Britta snipes as slumps down into her seat.

"What? Are you saying the Dean doesn't want to bone Winger?"

"I don't think any of us know what the Dean wants to do to Jeff and my opinion as a qualified psych major is that we're all better off not knowing." Britta says, letting out a delicate shudder at the prospect of knowing more about the Dean's intentions.

"Amen to that." Shirley mutters as she slides the container of brownies across the table to Troy.

"Where is Jeff, anyway?" Troy asks as he fishes out a brownie. "Annie, did you forget to tell him we were meeting half an hour earlier than we agreed so he'd turn up on time?"

"No! I even made it forty-five minutes to account for him still being in holiday mode." Her glance flicks down to her watch. "He's only a few minutes late. If he turns up in the next ten minutes it'll be a personal record."

"Record broken." Jeff's voice announces. The group looks up to see him lounging against the doorframe to the study room, a wide grin on his face.

Everyone calls out their welcomes (and affectionate insults from Pierce and Britta) as Jeff saunters into the room and takes his usual seat. Everyone except Annie.

She's conscious of the fact that her mouth is probably gaping and that a blush is blooming across her cheeks, but she doesn't care because she's too busy stopping herself leaping across the table and licking the length of Jeff's face. He looks utterly gorgeous.

Annie's felt physically attracted to men, including and especially Jeff, before of course, but never in such a raw and visceral way. Heat is pooling low in her belly and her fingers are itching to claw down his broad chest. Her breasts feel heavy and she's conscious of the soft cotton of her bra rubbing against her nipples.

_Holy crap_, she thinks frantically, _where the hell did this come from?_

He's the only one in the study group she hasn't seen since their Biology final because he disappeared almost immediately on a trip to Italy. Since then, she's only received the odd photo of a famous landmark, or a pithy text or tweet in the middle of the night.

Now he's back and she can't remember him looking so damn _edible_, not even when his stupid shrink had him pumped up on pills and his ego went through the roof. His skin has a golden glow that has clearly come from the sun and not a spray bottle, making his eyes seem an even brighter blue than usual and his cheeks and collarbones have lost the hollowed out look that made him look drawn and older, suggesting he's finally eaten something other than dressing-free salad. There's a lazy smile on his face and a couple of new fine lines at the corners of his eyes that Annie finds incredibly appealing.

"Annie?" his voice breaks through her thoughts and she gives her head a little shake before fixing him with a bright smile.

"You ok? You've been unusually quiet." He quirks an eyebrow and the effect jolts her already affected stomach. _God, he's just so _hot.

"Was I? Sorry, just trying to remember which class I've got first." Jeff gives her a look of amused affection.

"You could probably check out that colour coded schedule sitting on top of your binder in front of you." He points out gently.

"What? Oh, right. I made up a schedule of everyone's classes." Annie takes a sheet from the pile and passes the rest around. Jeff reaches over to snag one and Annie notices the tight strain of his button down shirt across his pecs and her throat suddenly feels thick and she has trouble swallowing. She mentally scolds herself for getting distracted and acting, well, not like a school girl, but like she's a chubby kid who's spent the summer at fat camp and he's a king sized kit kat.

She's spent the past three years mooning over Jeff like a teenager (understandable, considering she _was_ a teenager for half that time) for the man she knew he could be, while at the same time appreciating the fact that that man came in such an attractive package. But in all that time, not even the times when they've kissed or he's pranced around shirtless, has she wanted to physically launch herself at him and just eat him alive. The feeling is a bit alarming for a girl who still has trouble saying the p word out loud and who has envied Britta for her sexually liberated outlook on life. But at the same time it makes her feel _fantastic._

For the rest of their reunion meeting, Annie sneaks glances at Jeff whenever she thinks she can get away with it; drinking in the corded muscles of his forearms, imagining thrusting her fingers through his sun-lightened hair and wrapping her thighs around his waist. She thinks about taking handfuls of his expensive shirt and ripping it open to expose his chest to her hungry eyes, then grabbing his hands to place them over her breasts.

By the time Britta starts the exodus by realising she's late for her first psych class, Annie is feeling hot and bothered, her knees pressed tightly together and every single hair on her body seemingly standing on end.

Jeff snags her arm as she goes to walk out, dragging her back into the study room as the others filter out. "Are you ok, Annie? You didn't lecture us once on the importance of taking our classes seriously this year so we can all graduate together. And you kept looking at me. I know it's hard to believe that someone as handsome as me is allowed to walk around freely in public without some sort of protective escort, but I thought you'd all be used to it by now. Unless…did you spot a grey hair?" Jeff's voice gets a panicky edge and he desperately peers at his reflection in the glass door, fingers teasing out strands of hair looking for the elusive sheen of silver.

He's got his back to her and it's the final straw as she takes in the view before her of a broad back and a backside so taut you could bounce a quarter off it. It's her turn to snag his arm as she tugs him towards her and then reaches up to drag his face down to hers. She puts everything she's got into that kiss; all the frustration that's built up in the past half hour, hell, all the frustration that's built up over the past three years is fuelling her now. Jeff's response is almost immediate as he kisses her back, his tongue tangling with hers and his arms slipping around her waist to drag her into him.

Annie moans low in her throat as she fully feels the hard planes of his body against her soft curves and she leans in to press her breasts against his torso. She lets her hands wander, alternating between tracing the muscles through his shirt and dipping down to his narrow hips to pull him more fully against her.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Annie pulls back and disentangles herself. Jeff is left with a swollen bottom lip where Annie realises she must have bitten him and his eyes are dark with longing and shock.

"Just wanted to tell you you're looking good, Jeff." She says, slipping her bag over her shoulder and inwardly cheering that her voice is coming out low, even and calm. "_Really_ good. I'll see you in Home Ec."

She strides off before he responds and smiles with satisfaction that for once the balance of power seems to have tipped in her direction. She's got a different kind of Jeff-related itch now and from now on she's going to be the one to do the scratching.


End file.
